Deimos
"Do you think I would forget?" - Deimos Cast aside as a youngling, and deemed unworthy to join the Spartan army, Deimos died in solitude, and came of age in the Underworld, fueled by hatred. History Early Life Kratos was not an only child, as he once had a brother. However, when they were young, while Kratos was deemed fit and worthy, his brother Deimos was deemed weak, and was sent to the mountains to fend for himself, where he died. Kratos lived on to become a legendary warrior, but his brother, coming of age in the Underworld, only had one desire; vengeance against the brother who had abandoned him. Coming of Age Little is known about Deimos as of this moment, although from what can be inferred, his time in the Underworld has made him somewhat demonic in appearance and power. What little is known, is shown in Birth of the Beast. In God of War series In God of War III Kratos discovered several notes spread around Hades. The first seems to be written by Kratos' mother, claiming that all who get close to her son die, including his own brother. Later, a second note appears written to Hades himself, cursing Kratos and seeking a chance at revenge very similar to his own:'' '' *''"I beg at your Palace gates, grant me a reprieve! Have I not become all you have wanted? Are my debts not paid in full?'' ''How long must I hope for a rescue that will never come? He becomes a god, while I rot and suffer. Release me so that I may have my revenge!" Unconfirmed to be written by Deimos, there is a possiblity that Alrik, the Barbarian King who was slaughtered by Kratos twice, could have written this note as well. At the end of God of War III, Gaia confronts Zeus and Kratos and admits regret in helping the Spartan. Zeus claims that since Kratos failed her, she "should have chosen the other one". Also, when in the Darkness, Kratos comes across pool of blood. After waiting a bit, a pair of interesting dialogues can be heard, when a male voice speaks out and says:'' '' *''"A spartan never lets his back hit the ground. Right, brother?"'' and "Don't leave me again, Kratos!" After the epilogue, Kratos' voice can be heard, saying:'' '' *''"I am compelled to push onward, onto my next journey. I don't know where it will take me. Could I finally try to save HIM? He who I could not help when he needed me most. But much has changed since then, I've changed. 'I can do so much more now. But he's changed too. He is surely no longer the boy he was years ago. Will he welcome me with open arms, or clenched swords? Either way, I will be back."'' This monologue could once again be a reference to Deimos, as well as Kratos' possible return. God of War: Ghost of Sparta It has been confirmed that Deimos will appear in God of War: Ghost of Sparta = Weapons and Powers The only thing that has been confimred is that Deimos will weild what appears to be a gauntlet of some sort Trivia *Deimos was voiced by actor Elijah Wood, who was a special guest voice actor in God of War III as one of the voices that can be heard when Kratos finds himself in the pool of blood. *Deimos' appearance in Ghost of Sparta resembles that of Leonidas from 300. *Deimos is also the name of one Ares' sons. *According to Kotaku, Deimos will be featured as an additional God of War III skin (albeit for a limited time only), by buying Ghost of Sparta, either on UMD, or digitally. Appearances *It is likely that the death of Hades allowed Deimos to escape the Underworld with the rest of its imprisoned souls. *It has been confirmed Deimos will appear in the upcoming game God of War: Ghost of Sparta, since the game is touted to explain "the origin of Kratos' family." Previous Identity Speculation *Although previously having made no actual appearance in any game, there had been much speculation to his existence. The Assassin from God of War: Betrayal was at first speculated to actually be Deimos . His involvement would possibly explain why Hades' minions also appear to attack Kratos during the game. *Several characters had made mention to a mystery entity that might be Deimos. At the end of Chains of Olympus, when asked by Helios on the condition of Kratos, Athena informs him that "He'll live. They must". Also to be considered was Zeus' statement to Gaia saying she should have chosen 'the other one'. *Because of the mystery having surrounded his identity, and the question whether or not Birth of the Beast is to be considered canon, Deimos is one of the most famous characters in the God of War Series. Gallery AndyPark GOW3 23.jpg Kratos' brother GOW3 22.jpg Kratos Brother concept2.jpg Kratos Brother concept.jpg Kratos' Brother.jpg|Kratos' brother, cowering in fear behind Kratos, as he is about to be taken away. Kratos's Brother.jpg Untitled.jpg Video thumb|left|300px Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:God of War Category:God of War III Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:Bosses Category:Costumes